


我喜歡你，你知道嗎？

by snowball0902



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowball0902/pseuds/snowball0902
Summary: 19.2.3米英日快樂！寫了19歲米X23歲英的日常暗戀（？）故事今天的兩人究竟知不知道對方的心意了呢？另有極少量親子分與法貞情節，雷者請自己回避





	我喜歡你，你知道嗎？

　　阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯，今年十九歲，本來是個四處晃蕩的打工仔，現在卻在柯克蘭家經營的公司底下當時薪一百五的工讀生。

　　這讓周圍的朋友非常意外，在所有人眼底，阿爾弗雷德就是個喜歡向外跑的熊孩子，很少見到他靜下來的一天，誰想得到那樣子愛鬧騰的阿爾，居然也轉了性子，耐心坐在辦公桌前工作。

　　

　　瓊斯家跟柯克蘭家是世交，這份工作也是我爸媽拜託對方留給我的，我不想做也不行啊。

　　這是阿爾弗雷德苦著一張臉對普通朋友的說法。

 

　　「實際上呢？」

　　從國中就認識到現在的本田菊並不相信這一套，可他也對別人的私事不感興趣，只是看阿爾弗雷德一臉「你就來問我嘛」的希冀眼光，他還是嘆了一口氣後問道。

　　「當然是Hero我知道亞瑟在那裡工作，你們東方不是有句話叫『近水樓臺先得月』嗎？啊！亞瑟就是……」阿爾弗雷德興奮地公佈謎底，但菊顯然並不領情，還打斷了阿爾的話，「我知道亞瑟先生這個人，阿爾先生你光是在國中就已經提過不下數百次了。」

　　兩人口中的亞瑟，全名亞瑟．柯克蘭，今年二十三歲，是阿爾從小到大的鄰居哥哥，個性本就溫柔體貼，加上亞瑟自己是家中年紀最小的人，遇見阿爾後，亞瑟就很喜歡這個可愛的鄰居弟弟，所以更加照顧阿爾，不管什麼事都要替阿爾操心，簡直像對方的第二個媽，管事程度讓身為損友的弗朗西斯都不忍直視。

 

　　「我從來也沒想過那個脾氣暴躁的小少爺也有替人顧前顧後的一天，在學校那種學生會長的架子也就算了，身為副會長的哥哥我也多少知道表面功夫的重要，但明明就只是個原不良……」還想照顧好可愛的小阿爾？光是做個司康餅就會把人餵進醫院了吧？

　　弗朗西斯看著亞瑟與阿爾的互動，心生感嘆地說道，可惜一不小心提到亞瑟的禁語，話都還沒說完，亞瑟就先幫助他成為天邊一顆閃亮的星星了。

 

　　不過，即使不聽阿爾弗雷德說亞瑟今天又發生了什麼事，菊還是會知道這號人物，畢竟對方在學生時代就非常出名。

　　國中時因為成績優異，成為師長們口中希望學弟妹效仿的榜樣，直升進高中後，直接被學生會物色成為幹部，高二當選學生會長，出色的處事能力讓學校在各方面輕鬆不少，學生也很喜歡這麼溫柔帥氣的領導者，甚至產生要讓亞瑟連任的念頭，只是亞瑟最後還是以高三課業繁忙拒絕，不過，升上高三，亞瑟的名聲也沒因此減少，靠著頂尖成績保送國內排名第一的大學，更讓導師們沾沾自喜，每次上課幾乎不忘提到亞瑟．柯克蘭，讓高一高二的學生對這位學長既憧憬又好奇。

　　只是，不曉得為什麼，每次當副會長聽見這套說詞的時候，臉上的表情就像是吃了苦瓜，卻苦到說不出口的扭曲，這點讓其他兩位惡友深有同感。

　　菊大概是明白為何會如此，在透過阿爾認識到弗朗西斯時，菊曾經從對方口中聽過亞瑟於國中階段的荒唐事蹟，他從來沒有想過這位傳說中的會長，居然是以前赫赫有名的不良少年。

　　當然，這段被亞瑟本人視為黑歷史的存在，只有亞瑟的幾個朋友清楚，瞞阿爾可瞞的緊了，大抵是不想破壞在阿爾心中的好兄長形象，弗朗西斯偷偷告訴菊的時候，特地叮囑別讓阿爾弗雷德知道這事，不然亞瑟肯定讓他倆完蛋。

 

　　「但這跟阿爾先生提到的那句話又有什麼關係？」菊不是不明白近水樓臺先得月的意思，但放在這時候說，讓菊差點誤會阿爾弗雷德喜歡亞瑟了。

　　畢竟，阿爾總是說亞瑟又做了什麼誇張的舉動，讓他感到很煩、很討厭，甚至不想要有這樣的哥哥，這讓菊認為阿爾跟亞瑟之間的感情不是很好。

　　「誒？菊你還不明白嗎？我以為你的雷達已經清楚的說。」阿爾放下的手中吃到一半的漢堡，卻使得菊冒出許多問號。

　　我需要明白什麼？你剛剛說的雷達又是什麼？菊對此完全一頭霧水。

　　不過，他的心中有另一種猜想正隱隱浮上水面，但怎麼可能呢？菊很快對自己笑了笑，試圖放下心中的惶恐，他是喜歡看BL沒錯，也確實從阿爾口述兩人發生的事情中找到萌的題材來出本，但現實世界會這麼不按牌理出牌嗎？

　　「那個，阿爾先生……為求謹慎我再問一次，你進柯克蘭家的企業工作，跟那句話真的有關係嗎？」

　　菊覺得自己的右眼皮跳了一下。

　　「當然有關係啊！」

　　現在連左眼皮也跳了，但菊認為這一點都不代表好兆頭。

　　「因為我想追亞蒂嘛！」

　　阿爾燦爛的笑容讓菊一時間看傻了眼，這種羞澀像情竇初開的少年是哪裡來的稀有物種？阿爾平常讀不懂氣氛的傻樣去哪裡了？他一直以來面對的阿爾弗雷德到底是真的阿爾弗雷德還是假的阿爾弗雷德，眼前的這個阿爾弗雷德，又是真的阿爾弗雷德還是假的阿爾弗雷德呢？

　　「……」

　　「菊？」

　　「……」

　　漫長的沉默讓阿爾感到一絲的不對勁，這位日/本友人有禮貌的程度是即便他要拒絕，也會說的讓你感受不到任何拒絕的意味，在一個話題中總是最後開口的人，因為他會很有耐心地回覆每一句話，既然如此，現在的沉默究竟怎麼回事？

　　「你還好吧？需要Hero來幫助……」

　　菊突然兩手握上了阿爾弗雷德，或者說，抓住了阿爾的手才更準確。

　　「請務必讓我幫上忙，我會讓阿爾先生的戀情開花結果的，作為交換，希望阿爾先生到時候不要吝於分享你們兩位的愛情生活！」然後我就可以和灣小姐與伊莉莎白小姐分享獨家消息，也能畫更多本子了！

　　啊啊啊十九歲的年下爽朗健氣攻與二十三歲的紳士有禮傲嬌受！這個配對實在非常可以！他已經腦補出各種情節，像是經典的要吃飯洗澡還是吃我的主動橋段，又或者是各種play，尤其推薦女裝版本，就只差讓這些付諸實現了！

　　「……菊，你的臉笑得很詭異哦，真的沒事嗎？」

　　「沒事沒事，在阿爾先生與亞瑟先生的愛情面前，我的事無關緊要，話說回來，阿爾先生，你的答案是？」

　　「欸、蛤？」見識過日/本友人的固執程度，一但進入到這個模式就連自己也無法抵抗，阿爾弗雷德不明白對方到底想到了什麼，但也只好默默噤聲，乖乖點頭了。

 

 

　　「哈、哈啾！」

　　「亞瑟，你感冒了？」

　　坐在辦公室裡的亞瑟突然打了個噴嚏，引來眾人的側目，基爾確認過暖氣的確是正常運轉後，放下手邊的工作關心道。

　　「哥哥覺得只是有人在談論小少爺而已吧？例如他心心念念的小阿爾。」說是這麼說，弗朗西斯卻進了茶水間，過了不久，拿出一杯泡好的咖啡遞給亞瑟，「沒有紅茶了，你將就一下，哥哥我待會再出去買。」

　　「阿爾是那個亞瑟一見面就喜歡上的小男孩？」安東尼奧跟著加入話題。

　　「要我平常喝的那個牌子。」亞瑟接過咖啡對弗朗西斯點了點頭，「安東尼奧，不要把我說的像變態一樣，我才沒有喜歡那個笨蛋！」這麼說著的亞瑟，臉上卻悄悄泛起了紅暈。

　　「嗯，不喜歡，不喜歡到偷偷把小女生送他的情書丟進垃圾桶。」弗朗西斯做了一個撕紙的動作。

　　「的確不喜歡，那傢伙說要去遊樂園，結果最後帶去看場電影。」看的還是對方喜歡的英雄片。

　　基爾點點頭，假裝附議弗朗西斯的話。

　　「這麼聽起來，亞瑟你還真的很不喜歡他呢」安東尼奧拍了手，恍然大悟地做了結論。

　　看到這個樣子的亞瑟，惡友組三人毫無芥蒂地開起玩笑。

　　「你們三個吵死了！工作做完了沒？還在這裡跟我鬧？」亞瑟放下咖啡舉起拳頭，這三個人非得跟他過不去才甘願嗎？

　　「哥哥我在半小時前就弄好今天的份了。」

　　「你在小瞧本大爺嗎？」

　　「基爾真的很厲害，連我的部分也被他拿去收尾啦。」

　　簡單來說，這三個人今天已經能先收拾東西提早下班了。

　　「那還不快滾！」聽完三人說的話，亞瑟毫不客氣地開口趕人，他倒不會威脅要丟更多工作給他們，那是不稱職的上司才會做的事，他也不會對朋友有這種舉動，何況……某些事情還真被他們說對了。

　　知道亞瑟也不是真的生氣，甚至帶有讓他們趕緊休息的意義，弗朗西斯聳了聳肩，「反正亞瑟你的工作也弄完了，我們就來聊聊你家的小阿爾，如何？」

　　「不如何，我們聊他做什麼？」亞瑟蹙眉，不明白這個人又是為什麼。

　　「當然是替亞瑟分擔戀愛煩惱啦！哥哥我可是戀愛專家，一定幫得上你的啦！」弗朗西斯拍拍胸脯，信誓旦旦地作出保證。

　　「不必要！」

　　「所以亞瑟你是承認你喜歡那小子囉？」基爾狡猾地鑽語意漏洞。

　　「什……！唉，算了。」亞瑟扶著額頭，很受不了這群朋友，「是又怎麼樣，我跟他差了四歲快五歲，他又一副討厭我的樣子，肯定是不喜歡我的。」亞瑟老實說出他顧慮的事情，他很清楚，即便這三個人都是那副不正經樣，卻總是願意幫助他，這點他很感謝有他們三人的陪伴，當然，這些話永遠不會對他們說的。

　　「亞瑟你可是我們當年最受歡迎的人欸，別說這種話，在哥哥眼裡那傢伙就是喜歡你。」看著亞瑟越說越沮喪的樣子，弗朗西斯安慰似的拍了拍他的頭，不過很快就被亞瑟一手拍開了。

　　「你之前不是說那小鬼對你吼，他不想要你這個哥哥嗎？」基爾歪著頭，開始他精闢的分析，「但我看他挺喜歡你關心他的，跟你聊天的時候我發現他還瞪著我，所以我估計只是弟弟的這層身份讓他不敢跟你告白吧？」

　　「怕你只把他當弟弟看，也因為這樣，他才說沒把你當哥哥看待。」

　　其實這樣講也算某種意義上的告白了吧……？基爾忍著後半句沒說出口。

　　「基爾這麼說，阿爾學弟也算是對亞瑟告白過了呢。」不知道是不是朋友間的默契，安東尼奧聽完也有同樣的感覺，不同的是，他順勢就把這個猜測說出口了。

　　「這、這些都只是你們亂講的吧？我看阿爾一點都不像是喜歡我的樣子，要是他真的喜歡我，我怎麼可能沒感覺到。」明明基爾分析的很有道理，亞瑟卻不太願意承認，最後彆扭地吐出一句：「話說，我們都是男的欸。」

　　「因為你讓自己不去發現，亞瑟，愛情是不分性別、不分國界的。」弗朗西斯撥了撥自己的秀髮，自認帥氣的對亞瑟回應。

　　「蛤？你現在才考慮這個不會太晚了嗎？喜歡就上了啊還怕什麼？」

　　「基爾這樣太暴力了，萬一是你被上怎麼辦？」安東尼奧笑嘻嘻地吐槽，向旁邊一跳，躲開了基爾的拳頭，「男的又沒什麼關係，我跟羅維諾也是啊！」

　　「你這傢伙……！果然是對小費里的哥哥大人出手了啊你這混蛋！」

　　「唉，又打起來了，哥哥真是拿你們兩個沒辦法。」弗朗西斯瞥過頭不去看幼稚園等級的吵架，繼續擔任開解的工作：「亞瑟你太習慣忍耐了，我知道這是你家那幾個哥哥造成你現在下意識的隱忍，但這樣會讓喜歡的東西被搶走哦！」

　　「不管我們怎麼說，你自己是著爭取看看怎麼樣？聽從你自己內心的想法就好，不論結果好壞，我們三個都在這裡給你靠。」

　　「弗朗西斯……」

　　「是不是很感動！不要愛上哥哥我哦！作為幫你的代價我希望可以好好放一個禮拜的假，哥哥我想要跟貞德去約會呢！」

　　亞瑟的感動到了嘴邊，卻又被硬生生地吞了回去，他看了看眼前充滿希望的弗朗西斯，轉而看著已經吵得不可開交的基爾與安東尼奧，心中升起了龐大的煩躁感，他的眼神變得兇狠，「你們三個……還是給我趕快滾回去吧！」和這三個人做朋友什麼的……果然是他一生做過最錯誤的決定！

　　「真是可惜，不過以後機會就多著了。」

　　「你是什麼意思？」

　　弗朗西斯神秘的態度也讓正在爭吵的基爾和安東尼奧也停了下來，一同看著笑的詭異的法/國朋友。

　　弗朗西斯滿意地看著三個人的眼光同時回到他身上，他回到自己的位置上，舉起剛剛收到的一份僱傭文件，「哥哥我剛發現，阿爾那小子來你家公司上班了。」阿爾你做得太好了哥哥欣賞你！

　　「我就說吧，他都已經追到你家公司來了，一定是喜歡你啦。」

　　「恭喜啦亞瑟，你可以慢慢想要怎麼培養感情了。」

　　「……」

　　「亞瑟？」盯著沉默下來的亞瑟，三人異口同聲地叫出亞瑟的名字，以再疑惑不過的口吻。

　　「辭職，我要辭職！這公司不能待了！」亞瑟的臉色倏地發白，接著拿出抽屜裡他早已準備好的辭職信，開始收拾自己的東西，動作快的讓其他三人差點來不及插手。

　　「亞瑟你冷靜啊！基爾快點攔住他！」

　　「都是你啦！為什麼要把阿爾弗雷德來工作的事情講出來？」

　　「哥哥只是想幫他打氣，誰知道小少爺這麼激動！」

　　「哈哈，又變得熱鬧了。」

　　「「安東尼奧別在那裡傻笑，還不快過來幫忙！」」

　　外頭的員工本想拿著公文給亞瑟過目後簽名，一打開門卻發現辦公室一如既往還是亂七八糟的暴走現場，心底默默嘆口氣，覺得這職位不能繼續做下去了，改天有機會一定要送上辭呈，下定決心後，又把門悄悄關上，苦著臉回去回報這份文件暫時得擱置了。

 

　　結果，今天的亞瑟．柯克蘭依舊不打算勇敢一回向阿爾告白。

　　不過，阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯今後才正要展開他的追妻行動。

 

 

Fin.

 

 

系統提示：本田菊加入了米英助攻小隊

任務：幫助阿爾弗雷德與亞瑟柯克蘭能夠成功談戀愛

留言開放一起加入助攻小隊（x

 

 

不會寫的後續：

員工小哥辭職後，阿爾遞補上了對方的位置，用家族與人脈這類黑箱的方式

「亞蒂！我送文件來啦！」

「那我們三個人就不當電燈泡了，先掰。」

「等、阿爾你把文件放下就給我閃人，弗朗西斯你們不要走啊喂！」

關上門後，阿爾就把亞瑟吃了個爽wwwwww


End file.
